The Flameseeker Prophecies
Entries found in the book: Description The Flameseeker Prophecies is a book that records missions in the Prophecies campaign that the character has completed. There is both a Normal and a Hard Mode version of the book. It can be redeemed by the same NPCs for rewards if you have at least half of its pages filled. It is not necessary to complete the bonus for a mission to be added to the book. : Acquisition *Prophecies **Lion's Arch ***Gordon Ecker Loremaster Entries # D'Alessio Seaboard #: After arriving safely in Lion's Arch, I was sent to D'Alessio Seaboard to report to the White Mantle. The undead in that area had been overwhelming local villagerssic] but I managed to assist in the rescue of Hakewood, a small village on the southern coast of Kryta. I then made great haste to warn Confessor Dorian of the undead army working its way through the valley. The Confessor sent me to rendezvous with his scribe, Dinas, who was safeguarding a religious artifact called the Scepter of Orr, and escort him to safety. #: # Divinity Coast #: As an ally and honorary member of the White Mantle, I was invited to participate in one of their sacred rituals, the Test of the Chosen. I met with Justiciar Hablion in Shaemoor and headed out into the countryside with the Eye of Janthir. As I traveled to Loamhurst, the Eye looked into the souls of the Krytan villagers and revealed which were among the Chosen. Those Chosen joined my party and traveled with me to Loamhurst where I deposited the Eye of Janthir on its sacred pedestal. It was an honor to witness such a ceremony in this foreign land. #: # The Wilds #: After I delivered the Chosen safely to Loamhurst, the entire group was grabbed by a rogue faction, the Shining Blade, and taken into the Maguuma Jungle. As a member of the White Mantle it was my duty to give chase and rescue the kidnapped Krytans, but what I found in that jungle gave me pause. The Shining Blade, whom I had thought my enemy, weren't out to kill the Chosen at all. In fact they claimed to be rescuing the group from the White Mantle. I didn't know what to believe anymore, but this Evennia, the leader of the Shining Blade, agreed to show me what the Mantle intended for these innocent Krytans. #: # Bloodstone Fen #: Evennia was right! Justiciar Hablion and Confessor Dorian are indeed murderous zealots. I was taken deeper into the jungle to witness the ceremony that the Chosen were destined to take part in after being selected by the Eye of Janthir. They were taken to the Bloodstone, a massive stone relic of the God's Might, where Hablion presided over a savage, ritual sacrifice to their heathen gods, the Unseen Ones. I could not intervene in time, but confronted the scoundrel with righteous fury after his murderous ritual! Hablion sent his underlings in to wage his battle, but I fought through these minions, and once I stood in front of Hablion, I showed him no mercy. #: # Aurora Glade #: Furious over the death of Hablion and the disruption of his devious ritual, Dorian set the White Mantle on a rampage to exterminate every pocket of Shining Blade resistance in the jungle. I fled with my new comrades into the lands of the forgotten druids in a desperate attempt to fall back and regroup. We searched for a way into the Henge of Denravi, where mystics gathered before their recent, unexplained disappearance. As we drew closer to the portal, we learned of a traitor in our midst. Someone had informed the White Mantle of our plans to make for Denravi. Neck and Neck with our enemies, we raced for our lives. Again the righteous prevailed! We found the Henge, and that particularly beautiful place did much to raise all of our spirits. #: # Riverside Province #:While many of us basked in the healing beauty of the Henge of Denravi, Evennia sought out allies for our fight against the Mantle. We were fortunate to enlist the help of a powerful mage named Vizier Khilbron. This imperious gentleman had advised the king of Orr before that kingdom exploded and sunk into the sea. In exchange for his help, Evennia agreed to recover an artifact from his homeland. She sent me into Riverside Province under the cover of night to meet with a Shining Blade informant within the White Mantle. I threaded my way past patrols and guard towers to reach the White Mantle stronghold where Dinas held the item which the Vizier desired: the Scepter of Orr. We escaped easily with the scepter in hand, but were spotted by the Mantle on our way out, and so made haste to the rendezvous point in Sanctum Cay where the Vizier awaited. Markis was strangely absent throughout, but there was no time to look for him. #: # Sanctum Cay #: Everything seemed to be going according to plan, but after delivering the scepter to Vizier Khilbron we were shocked when Markis betrayed us to the White Mantle. It turns out he has been in league with them all along. I held back a horde of White Mantle while the Vizier conjured a boat from the depths, allowing use to escape capture. Unfortunately, the Shining Blade has been scattered and I have been separated from my comrades. I find no time to dwell on past mistakes, as we soon arrive in the Crystal Desert where I hope to learn its secrets in order to better serve the cause. The Vizier told many gruesome tales of the trials that lay ahead should I wish to Ascend, but he assured me these hardships will lead to great victories over the enemy and their Unseen Gods. #: # Dunes of Despair #: Long ago, the Elonians, led by Turai Ossa, journeyed from their home to seek Ascension in the desert. Once there, they build the Temple of Ascension, but this angered the Forgotten, the stewards of the desert, who killed them for their transgressions. To Ascend, I had to follow their path and complete their journey. I found the Ghostly Hero, the spectral embodiment of Turai Ossa, and led him to the Throne of Pellentia. Together we ensured his passage to the Hall of Heroes. This drew the attention of the Gods, and I hope to soon please them in the final tests of Ascension. #: # Thirsty River #: The Ghostly Hero instructed me that I had to be cleansed during the first test. After a series of skirmishes against the Forgotten, the way to the Rune Circle finally opened up. I stepped into the circle, whereupon a towering ghost cast a ritual and burned away my earthly imperfections. Having proved my worth, I was now one step closer to gaining entrance into the Rift. #: # Elona Reach #: The Ghostly Hero called this next test the Trial of the Elonians, during which I learned the tale of his people and their downfall. By helping the Ghostly Hero fuse together the three shards of the Vision Crystal, I brought together that which had been torn asunder in life and made it one in spirit. My path was made clear. The day of judgment in Augury Rock grew ever nearer. #: # Augury Rock #: In the final test of Ascension I was forced to face myself. Such a powerful experience cannot be done justice with words. It was both painful and exhilarating, triumphant and frustrating, all at the same time. In the end, I was certain I finally had the power to strike back at the White Mantle, but I also realized there was still so much I didn't know about my enemy. So I decided to travel north and seek the counsel of the great Dragon, Glint, who is said to hold prophetic wisdom. She may be able to tell me what lies ahead. #: # The Dragon's Lair #: I passed the trials of Glint's defenses and gained an audience with the prophet. She recited the Flameseeker Prophecies and told me that she believed I was the true Chosen who would ultimately bring about the fall from power of the Unseen Ones, who were not gods at all, but a powerful race of spellcasters called the Mursaat. I learned that the White Mantle also knew of the prophecies, and had been seeking out and killing all of the Chosen because they knew one posed a dire threat to their Mursaat masters. Glint also told me that the treachery of Markis was not complete, that he planned to sacrifice my Shining Blade comrades on a Bloodstone in the Southern Shiverpeaks. Glint's final service to me was to open a portal close to my friends, so I might rescue them from certain death. #: # Ice Caves of Sorrow #: I knew I would need help to save my Shining Blade Comrades. Luckily, the Deldrimore Dwarves had not forgotten what we humans lost while assisting them in their civil war against the Stone Summit Dwarves. In an effort to repay that debt, they gladly offered to help free Evennia and Saidra from their prison, becoming our newest ally against the White Mantle in the process. Sadly, while we were able to get Evennia safely to the waiting Deldrimore boat, that victory came at a great cost. Saidra paid for our escape with her life, making a brave sacrifice to buy us more time to escape. We all mourned her loss, but Evennia took it the hardest of all. She vowed to make the Mursaat pay for this loss as well as all the countless others who had died at their hands. #: # Iron Mines of Moladune #: To take on the Mursaat, we first had to learn how to combat their devastating Spectral Agony attack, which destroys all not protected from it. I traveled to a cave near the Ascalon border where an ancient enemy of the Mursaat infused my armor with the Essence of the Eidolon. Armed with this new resistance, I confronted Markis the traitor in his stronghold. Despite help from his Mursaat collaborators, I brough the villain to justice. May Grenth judge him as harshly as he deserves. #: # Thunderhead Keep #: After my victory against Markis, I learned that my Deldrimor allies had been forced to abandon their capital city. The Stone Summit, led by the vile Dagnar Stoneplate who murdered Prince Rurik at the Frost Gate, now held the city. To make matters worse, an army of White Mantle led by Confessor Dorian marched on the Dwarven city. We were caught in the middle, defenseless. I helped King Jalis storm Thunderhead Keep and retake his home, killing Dagnar Stoneplate and avenging Prince Rurik in the process. I then stood with Jalis and the Deldrimore Dwarves in a great battle against the White Mantle finally defeating Confessor Dorian and striking a mighty blow to the heart of the White Mantle. The Vizier appeared after the battle and brought news about the Mursaat's true seat of power as well as the location of the remaining members of the White Mantle inner counsel. In a show of solidarity, the Dwarven king's brother came with us to aid our cause #: # Ring of Fire #: After several additional battles, the remaining leaders of the White Mantle lost both their power and their lives. According to the Vizier, all that now remained was to destroy the Mursaat's great weapon, the Door of Komalie. Nestled deep within Abaddon's Mouth, the largest volcano in the Ring of Fire islands, the door is guarded by highly-trained Mursaat led by the Mursaat's most powerful generals. In addition, the area is protected by traps, magically shielded walls, and a large number of enchanted golems. In fact, the defenses are so strong we were forced to push our way into their territory, little by little, and establish a solid foothold from which to launch our final attack. Sadly, Brechnar Ironhammer was lost in the initial assault. Now we rest before the attack on the stronghold at Abaddon's Mouth. #: # Abaddon's Mouth #: How could I have been so blind? All this time I trusted Vizier Khilbron's counsel and thought he had all our best interests at heart, while in truth everything he did was to further his own agenda. I did everything asked of me. I opened the Door of Komalie but to my dismay I learned that the door held back the evil titans and the Mursaat were actually attempting to protect the world from their wrath. After the door cracked, the Vizier revealed himself to be a Lich Lord and took control of the titans with the Scepter of Orr. With the Mursaat in shambles, there is no one left to stop the Lich but me. I have little time before he sends his titans across Tyria to rule the world. #: # Hell's Precipice #: I raged on to Hell's Precipice with the Lich taunting me the whole way. He threw titan after titan at me to slow my progress while opening portals to every corner of Tyria. He sought to conquer the world with his new power, but by disabling the titan portals I halted his horde's invasion. To my dismay I found myself having to fight against Prince Rurik, whom the Lich cruelly reanimated to do his bidding. Unable to defy his new master, Rurik attacked in a mindless fury. In the end, I defeated the prince, releasing his spirit to the Mists. I pressed on, heading back to the opened Door of Komalie for my final confrontation with the Lich Lord. After an epic struggle, I killed him on the Bloodstone itself, so he would never again trouble the waking world. My task is complete. What lies in store for me next I cannot say, but for now I head to Droknar's Forge to bring King Jalis news of our victory #: Category:Books